


You Maniac

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny could tell Steve wasn't happy with the whole Jersey slip incident, but he didn't think it would come to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Maniac

**You Maniac**

Danny sat silently in the passenger seat as Steve was driving them back to his home. He knew Steve was pissed, it was understandable. Sure it was a misunderstanding, Lori tried to act as if they had been doing something in his hotel room—which they weren't!—and Steve believed him when he told him there hadn't. It still didn't stop Steve from being pissed. Hell, Danny was pissed that he allowed it to happen and pissed that Lori would try something like that.

The woman was really stupid. For a profiler, she couldn't tell shit. She couldn't tell that he and Steve were together. Hell, all of Hawaii knew there was something between them before they did. And more importantly, she couldn't tell that it was serious between them.

He saw through that lame ass attempt to make Steve jealous…of Danny. She thought if Steve thought she was with someone, his best friend at that, he'd do something. And he did something alright. He uncuffed them but threw out the key after letting Lori go, keeping his cuff on him. Thankfully Kamekona was able to get it off him while they were at their suit fitting.

The car stopped in the driveway and Danny silently followed Steve. It was possibly the one moment in his life—apart from sleeping—that he hasn't spoke. Usually he was ranting and hand waving and bantering with Steve. But no, they were silent and Danny didn't pause before stepping into the house. Even though the temptation had been there.

As soon as he passed the door, he was pushed against it, the tall and hot form of Steve McGarrett against him. Gasping, he watched Steve lower his head and kiss him, hungrily and possessively, he could taste it as Steve's tongue caressed his, as his teeth nipped at his bottom lip. Danny's head fell back against the door as Steve's lips traveled down his neck, sucking and licking and biting.

His hands thread through Steve's wavy hair and gripped him closer when those pearly white teeth bit at his neck, surely to leave a bruise.

Steve's large hands removed his hands from his hair and pressed them above his head, his thigh pressing between his thighs and against his cock. Moaning, he bucked against that strong thigh and tried to get good friction, nearly coming when Steve moved his hands together so that his big hand could hold both. Bastard knew about how much Danny loved his hands.

"Steve," he whispered, begging for something. For more.

"Why was she in your room Danno?" Steve growled in his ear, his hot sweet breath brushing his neck as his growl sent lust firing through his veins.

"Offered the spa thing as I don't do that."

"Why in your room? She could have met you downstairs."

"Di-Didn't think."

"No you didn't," he chastised and wasn't that different from the normal. "And for that…"

Suddenly, Danny heard the tell sound of cuffs closing and felt the metal against his wrist. Looking up surprised, he watched Steve close the cuff before putting the other on his own wrist. He was cuffed to Steve.

"What the hell are you doing?"

His face was suddenly crowded by Steve's face and the dark possessive look in his eyes had him bucking against Steve, groaning. "If you're going to be cuffed to anyone, it's going to be me. You're mine."

Man did he love it. He bucked again against Steve and knew denying or ranting about the Neanderthal possessiveness would be irrelevant seeing as he was practically rutting against the giant like a cat in heat as he continued.

"You're mine, Danno, and no one else's. And anyone who thinks otherwise has to answer to me."

"Yes."

"You're _my_ partner, you're _my_ best friend, you're _my_ future husband," he blinked his eyes open at that, "and the next time Lori or anyone thinks to get close to you like earlier, and I'm breaking a hand."

He tried to remember how to think because Steve's words washed over him like an aphrodisiac and the heat and plain need rushing through him could only be solved by the man nibbling on his skin and rutting against him. Moaning, he pressed back, needing that release.

But Steve had other ideas.

Pulling away from him, Steve kept a grip on one of his wrists and dragged him away from the door and up the stairs. Following him down onto the bed, Danny tried to catch his breath with how quickly everything was going. One minute he was clothed, the next, he wasn't and with no idea on how it happened. One minute he was empty, and the next, he had a big hard cock inside him and pounding into him.

With his cuffed hand held down by his head, his fingers thread with Steve's, his other gripped onto Steve as hard as he could, his blunt nails digging into Steve to pull him closer and beg for him to go harder and faster.

His cock strained for attention which Steve ignored as he continued to push inside him, chanting what Danny only registered as "Mine, mine, mine," before he threw his head back and cried at a particular hard thrust against his prostate that just sent him over, cum spilling between them.

Steve grunted in his ear like an animal as he finally let go and it went through his ear and to his dick which continued to cum. Danny tried to catch his breath along with Steve and ran his free hand up and down the tall man's sweaty back, smiling when he heard Steve's little purr. He denied it, but Danny always heard it whenever he massaged any part of Steve and it was freakin adorable.

As he laid there, being squashed—and loving it—by Steve, he started frowning more and more as he remembered Steve's words as he had him pinned against the door.

"Did you say I'm your future husband?"

He felt the bigger man jerk before freezing and Danny knew, without looking at Steve, that he was scared he'd said something wrong. Squeezing his fingers that were linked with Steve's and again running his hand up and down Steve's back to calm him, he smiled when the man completely melted on him.

"Yeah," he muttered into his neck, giving a lick to the sweat. And in the process seemed to get over his fear and went straight to cocky. "I said it, and I mean it. You're my future husband."

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to ask me." He usually would have gone into ranting mode, but really, he was way too comfortable with the solid weight of Steve covering him. "Actually, I'm sure of it."

"No."

"No?"

"I won't ask."

"Uh huh."

"I won't. Just kidnap you one day and make you marry me."

He only smiled because with Steve's face tucked into his neck, he couldn't see it. It was all so Steve that he loved him even more. "Like you did the first day we met."

"Exactly. Why change?"

"Why indeed," he chuckled before turning his face enough to kiss Steve's sweat head before grunting. "Now get off me you ape. You're huge." Steve rose up enough to hover over him and Danny moaned as he felt the cock still inside him twitch and begin to harden. "You're an animal."

"But your animal," Steve smiled with a small thrust. "Besides," he whispered as he lowered his head enough to whispered against his lips, "you love it."

"Shut up," he mumbled before closing the gap and kissing the wave out the man he love's hair.

**The End.**


End file.
